Miracles
by NiennaAngel
Summary: JohnnyxTala, side BryanxOliver Johnny and Tala relax at home with their 4 year old and friends before Tala needs a trip to the hospital. Warning: MPreg


This is a fluffly little oneshot for Natty Colombian Girl who requested I do an MPreg for JohnnyxTala. I have to admit this was a challenge since I'm so used to writing TalaxJohnny and not the other way around. I warn you I went back to my no dialogue style for this. There's also BryanxOliver in here. Enjoy and please review.

Dedicated: Natty Colombian Girl

Warning: MPreg

-----------------------------------------------------------

Johnny pulled his lover in close as they cuddled on the couch watching their four-year-old daughter, Anya, play with her Uncle Oliver. Their daughter was their little miracle, but at the same time they were scared to death that they would do something wrong while raising her. When Tala had dropped the bomb that he was pregnant on Johnny the salamander didn't know what to say or do. Unfortunately that had led to his loving wolf thinking that the Scot didn't want the baby growing inside him. It had taken hours for Johnny to calm down and reassure Tala that he did indeed want to have a baby with the wolf, he had just been surprised. Johnny looked down and smiled softly when he realized that his wolf had fallen asleep while curling up with the Scotsman. The salamander turned his attention back to his child and friend who were still playing on the floor happily. Just behind them was Oliver's lover and Tala's best friend watching them as well. Bryan lifted his eyes to meet Johnny's and offered a small smile before turning his attention back to Oliver and Anya. The little girl started yawning and struggled to her feet. She half walked half stumbled from exhaustion over to her Daddy and held her arms out to be picked up. It was time for her nap, but Johnny didn't want to get up and wake Tala in the process so instead he shifted ever so slightly as he picked her and settled her against his side. She reached out and tugged on her Papa's bangs waking him. Tala groaned as he opened his eyes and saw his sleepy-eyed daughter staring at him. He shifted and pulled her over so that she was lying between the two redheads where they could both sleep undisturbed for awhile. Johnny would stay with them until it was time for them to wake up and get back to entertaining their guests. Johnny let his own eyes slip shut once Oliver and Bryan excused themselves and headed off to their room.

Tala blinked as he felt warm lips pressed gently against his. He smiled softly when Johnny pulled away to look at him properly. Tala shifted closer to his lover's body and then stopped. There should have been a four-year-old between their bodies, but there was nothing stopping him from pressing his body to the salamander's. Then he heard giggling and looked to see Anya happily playing with Oliver again. The Frenchman was a huge help with their daughter whenever the couple came to visit. Bryan still didn't feel comfortable dealing with kids so he mostly watched his younger lover play with his best friend's daughter. Tala shifted and watched his best friend instead of his daughter. He truly hoped that through enough exposure to Anya, Bryan would eventually come around to the idea of adopting a child with Oliver, who desperately wanted one. They couldn't expect the kind of miracle that happened to Johnny and Tala, but they could adopt a child to raise as their own. Bryan looked over and raised an eyebrow even though he knew why Tala was studying him so closely. Sighing he moved down to sit beside Oliver on the floor making Tala grin as he snuggled back into Johnny's chest contentedly.

Johnny's fingers slipped beneath Tala's chin gently and smiled softly. His other hand slipped down to rest on Tala's swollen belly where their second child was growing day by day. They had decided to be surprised as to the gender of the baby so they had picked out names for both a boy and a girl. Anya was hoping for a baby sister because then there would be as many girls as there were boys in the family. Upon first hearing her reasoning Johnny and Tala had both laughed. Personally Tala was hoping for a boy and Johnny was just thrilled to be having a second child with his lover. All he cared about was having Tala come through the pregnancy and delivery healthy and having a healthy baby to join their family. He didn't know what he would do if he lost either his lover or his new infant. Tala leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his salamander's lips before mouthing 'I love you.' He rested his head just beneath his lover's chin as he flinched when a cramp ran through his stomach. He groaned softly recognizing the sign that he was getting close to needing to go to the hospital for a C-section. He'd had it done when Anya was born so he knew what to expect. He also knew that there was no reason to worry his lover and friends just yet by telling them of the cramp. The pain disappeared as he shifted slightly. The whole reason Bryan and Oliver were visiting was to watch Anya while Tala and Johnny dealt with the new arrival.

It wasn't long before Tala had been forced to speak up about the contractions and got to the hospital. By the following morning Tala and Johnny were holding their second baby girl and joking over how it seemed very odd that two men gave birth to two beautiful baby girls. Bryan and Oliver had taken Anya home once the new infant, named Nadia McGregor, was born and Tala was in recovery. They had agreed to bring her back around 10 in the morning to officially meet her baby sister that she had so desperately wanted. Tala was barely awake as Johnny fed Nadia while rocking in the large chair placed in Tala's room. He looked up when the door opened and smiled as his four-year-old ran over and climbed into his lap to get a look at Nadia. She smiled and started to say something but Bryan picked her up as he placed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Nadia was almost asleep after finishing her bottle and there was no reason for her to be woken up by Anya. Johnny smiled his thanks at the falcon who simply nodded. Oliver gently took Nadia from Johnny and placed her in her crib to sleep before tucking her blanket around her small body. Johnny stood and stretched out all of his muscles before walking over to sit next to his sleeping lover. He took Anya from Bryan and held her close thinking how lucky they were to have two such beautiful miracles. He smiled lovingly as his wolf woke and smiled up at him. This was love and this was forever. That was all he needed to know to be happy in his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------

How was that? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know!


End file.
